<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Impressions by bisexualsirius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258243">Second Impressions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualsirius/pseuds/bisexualsirius'>bisexualsirius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackinnon Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Marlene McKinnon, Gen, Heart to heart chats, It didn't go well, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentions of Racism, bella being racist, blackinnon but not really bc they're eleven, but makes up for it, sirius and marlene meet for the first time, sirius is a twat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualsirius/pseuds/bisexualsirius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First meetings lead to first impressions. People always stress the importance of first impressions, that every encounter after would be painted by what you did in those first moments.</p><p>If you counted the first meeting as two people sharing the same space and time for a moment, then Sirius and Marlene met when they were seven. They brushed past each other in Diagon Alley, Marlene holding Elspeth’s hand as they shopped while Sirius held firmly to Walburga’s robes. Neither turned to look at the other, so any reasonable person would not count that as a first meeting.</p><p>Written for Blackinnon Week 2020 Day 1 prompt: first meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackinnon Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Bella is racist towards the McKinnons</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First meetings lead to first impressions. People always stress the importance of first impressions, that every encounter after would be painted by what you did in those first moments.</p><p> </p><p>If you counted the first meeting as two people sharing the same space and time for a moment, then Sirius and Marlene met when they were seven. They brushed past each other in Diagon Alley, Marlene holding Elspeth’s hand as they shopped while Sirius held firmly to Walburga’s robes. Neither turned to look at the other, so any reasonable person would not count that as a first meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Their first <em> true </em>meeting was when they were eleven, on their way to Hogwarts. The Blacks and the McKinnons happened to stand near each other on the platform, close enough that snippets of conversation would travel. </p><p> </p><p>Sirius, Regulus, and the Black sisters stood together while their parents spoke to the Malfoys about some ministry drivel that Sirius just tuned out, even though Orion stressed the importance of understanding politics at a young age. Narcissa kept stealing glances at Lucius, who stood by his father’s side, ever the obedient heir. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone expected him to be like -- no, <em> better </em> than Lucius as he got older. He had already received lectures from both Orion and Walburga that he was to be the best; no child of the Black family was going to be outdone by any mudblood, let alone their heir. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing less than perfection would be accepted.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t wait to get on the train. It was hard to leave Regulus behind, but he gave his brother his favourite dragon miniature to take care of, and promised he would write to him every week. Still, some time away from his parents would be nice. They had become more overbearing in the year leading up to this day and he needed some space.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at them,” Bellatrix sneered, looking over at the McKinnons and snapping Sirius out of his thoughts. “I thought Hogwarts was only for British wizards, not <em> those people. </em>” He furrowed his brows, glancing over at the family. What did Bella mean? Sure, he’d never met anyone that looked like them before, but that didn’t mean anything, right?</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda’s jaw tensed for a brief moment. “They’re Scottish. Scotland’s part of Britain, isn’t it Bella?”</p><p> </p><p>The elder sister shrugged. “Don’t you have one of <em> those </em> as a friend Andy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dorcas is Black, yes,” she said, looking as if she was biting something back. </p><p> </p><p>Sirius tuned out before the fighting began; Andy and Bella seemed to do that more often lately. Narcissa chalked it up to the tension that wedding planning was putting on Bella, but he had his doubts. Andy was… different after coming home last year, but he had no idea what had happened. </p><p> </p><p>He looked over at the McKinnons again. The girl was glaring at them, fists curled at her side. She looked about his age. Maybe they would be in the same House? Even if they were, he couldn’t associate with a halfblood, let alone a Black one. Walburga would hex him and send him up to his room without dinner for a week if she caught wind of it. With so many children of the noble families still in school, word would definitely get back to her. </p><p> </p><p>Narcissa seemed to notice him staring because she nudged his shoulder. “Don’t bother with them Sirius. You can stick with me until you make friends, alright? And you can sit with us on the train, like we talked about.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius nodded, mostly to avoid a scene. Hanging out with Narcissa was fine, it was Lucius and his friends that he didn’t like. They would always pick on Regulus until he’d cry, and Sirius couldn’t stand for that. He’d lose her on the train as soon as he could and go off on his own. </p><p> </p><p>Even if it meant sitting with mudbloods.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Maw, I’m not going away forever,” Marlene grumbled as Elspeth smoothed her curls back from her head for the umpteenth time. “I’ll be home at Christmas. It’s only a few months away-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ach, I know that, but you’re still my little bairn. I can’t believe it, my youngest going off to Hogwarts already,” Elspeth sighed. </p><p> </p><p>Mark, Marlene’s eldest brother, smirked a little at her behind their mother’s back. Elijah and Thomas weren’t as subtle, making faces at her in front of their father. Angus raised an eyebrow at them. “Don’t terrorize your sister boys.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not Da!”</p><p> </p><p>Marlene smirked and stuck her tongue out at them quickly while their mother fussed with Mark’s hair. It made the boys stick their tongues out as well and Angus <em> conveniently </em>only saw them doing it, leaving Marlene scot free as they got a talking to.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Hogwarts was only for British wizards, not <em> those people. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Marlene felt her blood boil, spinning around to search for who uttered the words. She glared daggers at the woman with the curly black hair and sharp features who kept side-eyeing them as she continued insulting them. How dare that woman talk about her family like that? Who did she think she was? It was hard enough already amongst the Muggles in Scotland. Call her foolish, but she hoped that Hogwarts would be different, that people would get to know her instead of judging her based on how she looked.</p><p> </p><p>The wand in her pocket was heavy, a reminder that she could take revenge, but Marlene didn’t attempt to reach for it. Elspeth would scold her before she had the chance to mumble a spell. Besides that woman, Bella, was much older and certainly knew more spells than Marlene. Not to mention it would cause a scene and she didn’t want to cause trouble for her parents.</p><p> </p><p>Mark was furious too. Marlene could tell by the way he straightened himself. It almost looked as though he recognized the woman, the way he was watching her. Maybe she had been in school during his earlier years at Hogwarts. Unlike Marlene though, he kept his stance casual to those that didn’t know him well, hands in his pockets. Elijah was mumbling something to Thomas, keeping the woman and her family in their sights. Elspeth stood straight, chin up defiantly. The family was no stranger to white folks talking shite. </p><p> </p><p>Angus put a hand on his eldest son’s shoulder, squeezing it a little before turning his attention to his only daughter. Marlene always took things to heart, just like his own mother. There was not a single wrong in the world that Marlene didn’t try her hardest to make right and though she was slow to anger, this was something that got her blood boiling.</p><p> </p><p>He kneeled down to focus Marlene’s brown eyes on him, brushing back some of her curls. “Lene-”</p><p> </p><p>“How can she talk about us like that Da? How can we <em> let </em>her-”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Lene, breathe sweetheart.” Angus paused as Marlene took a couple breaths. He took her hands, turning them over and soothing her palms where her nails dug into the flesh. “We’ve talked about this. Pay them no mind. We determine our worth. What they say about us is a reflection on them, not us. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Marlene grumbled at that, but mumbled “okay.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good. I love you bairn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too Da.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked back to the woman and her family, noticing the boy was now looking at her. Glaring until he looked away, Marlene decided that she wanted nothing to do with him. He looked to be her age and she hoped that they wouldn’t be in the same House. She would already be dealing with enough blood purity bullshit and racism without someone from a family like <em> that </em> being in all her classes. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Marlene and Sirius wouldn’t actually speak to each other until the dead of night, hours after the incident on the platform. </p><p> </p><p>Marlene couldn’t sleep and after much tossing and turning, decided that sitting by the fire might do her some good. She could go and try to find Mark’s dorm since he was a Gryffindor too, but she didn’t fancy stumbling into random boys’ dorms, or the teasing she was sure to endure from her brother. So curling up by the fire it was. It was only when she was at the bottom of the girl’s staircase that she noticed that someone else had the same idea. </p><p> </p><p>It was that boy with the stupid name and the stupider cousin.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t noticed her yet. She could just go back up the stairs and not have to deal with him at all. But that was cowardly, and Marlene Elspeth McKinnon was not going to be a coward because of some <em> boy </em>. So she marched herself to the couch in front of the fire and sat down as far as she could from him. Her gaze was fixed on the fire, but out of the corner of her eye it looked like he’d been...crying? Maybe he was homesick?</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius clenched his jaw and swiped at his eyes. He couldn’t show weakness-- the Black family didn’t show weakness, let alone their heir. “Shut up.” Why was he being so rude? She was just asking if he was okay. It wasn’t like she had anyone that would run off and tell his parents he was upset.</p><p> </p><p>Marlene scoffed. “I was just concerned you arse-”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need <em> your </em>concern you-”</p><p> </p><p>“You better stop right there you pompous prick,” she warned, her fists curling. “You’re just like that rotten cousin of yours, I can’t believe I tried to be nice. You’re just like those bloody arses-”</p><p> </p><p>And then Sirius started crying again. It took Marlene a second to realize that since he didn’t make a sound. Marlene was no coward, but she also wasn’t cruel. It would be horrible to leave him here in distress, even if he was a prick. Besides, it wasn’t like <em> he </em>said anything about her family, right? He could be different. Besides, she would be the biggest arse in the world if she left after making him cry.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitating for a moment, she moved closer and put a hand on his shoulder. “Um-”</p><p> </p><p>“‘M sorry,” he mumbled thickly. “I- it was horrible of me- you were just- mother and father- they’re gonna kill me-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, slow down. It’s gonna be okay,” she murmured, rubbing his back. He had to be exaggerating, right? No parents could actually be horrible enough to do something like that to their child, right? Marlene brushed the thought away, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. He leaned into her touch, taking a shuddering breath and wiping his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Bella was horrible to say all that on the platform,” Sirius said after he pulled himself together. “I- I swear I’m not like them. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Marlene watched him for a moment. If he was actually sorry, he would prove it during the year. Elspeth had always told her that first impressions didn’t matter, it was what people did after that proved who they were.</p><p> </p><p>She’d find out if she was wrong about Sirius soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you say they’re gonna kill you?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head a little, keeping his gaze fixed on the fire. Before he knew it, he was spilling his guts to this girl, words tumbling from his lips without any sign of stopping. “I’m supposed to be in Slytherin with my family and that lot but- but they can be so horrible! I didn’t want to be like them, but Gryffindor? It would be fine if I was in Ravenclaw, but Mother and Father will never forgive me for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck them then.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius laughed at how quickly she said that. “It’s not that easy-”</p><p> </p><p>“My mum always says ‘tak tent o time ere time taks tent of thee.’ It means to take care of how you spend your time before you eventually die,” Marlene said, looking at him. “You get to decide how you live. If you don’t want to be like them, don’t. You’ll mess up sometimes, but what matters is that you learn and do better.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her then, properly. She was something he’d never encountered before. No one he had ever met would speak like that. He came from a world where your family was more important than anything else, that the bloodline was something to be proud of and that they could never dishonor it in any way. Everyone lived according to their traditions and those who strayed did not belong. But this girl, she was telling him to throw that all away.</p><p> </p><p>That he was not his family’s puppet, but a person of his own. </p><p> </p><p>Sirius, ever being the one uncomfortable with emotions and confronting his future, blurted out “you have a funny accent,” before blushing at how stupid that sounded. She was going to punch him, he was sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>But a smile broke out on her face and Marlene laughed. It was a nice laugh. Warm. “You have a funny one too.”</p><p> </p><p>Marlene’s second impression of Sirius was that maybe he wasn’t as bad as the rest of his family.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius’ second impression was that she was a firecracker.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>